


The Way to a Woman's Heart

by bisexualusagi



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, First Dates, It's been years since ive played dr so this is probably rly ooc, not rly but the buildup to it, rated teen for many conversations between two total pottymouths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualusagi/pseuds/bisexualusagi
Summary: (Late) birthday gift for a very good friend!Fuyuhiko does not have a crush on Akane. Except he does. He really, really does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Rowan! I'm so sorry this is late, and I hope you like it, even if I got their characters completely wrong ;_;

"Alley-oop!" A brown and white blur shaped vaguely like a person raced into the classroom, flipped clear over two desks, and landed squarely on a third, scattering papers and causing the boy behind it to scream and fall out of his chair.

"Jesus _fuck_ , Owari," Fuyuhiko said as soon as he managed to stand up. "Can't you handspring onto your own damn desk?"

"'Course I could," Akane proclaimed proudly, letting herself fall into a sitting position. "But then I wouldn't get to see the cute face ya make when you're surprised!"

Fuyuhiko started to sit back down, before registering what she said and almost falling again. "C-cute? Are you making fun of me, shithead!?"

"Ah, sorry, sorry," she said, not looking sorry at all. If anything, her annoying-ass smile widened. "Ya really are cute, but I can use a different word if you want. How 'bout handsome?"

This should be making him angry. From anyone else, it would. But for some reason, when the tips of his ears reddened, it was due to something completely different from rage.

Didn't mean she had to know that, though.

"Get the fuck off my desk!" He shouted, taking a swipe at her. She ducked, then proceeded to stick her tongue out and roll backwards off the desk, laughing. She kept rolling (couldn't that girl walk anywhere normally?) away, presumably to go bother someone else.

Someone else.... shit, had anyone seen what happened? He glanced around. Thankfully, the only other students who had arrived to class so far were Nanami, who was deeply absorbed in some game, Peko, who was definitely listening but wouldn't bother him about it, and - God damn it.

That damn teacher was staring at him from her desk, trying and failing to hide the fact that she was grinning like she'd won the lottery. Fuyuhiko groaned, picked up one of the books Akane had knocked to the floor, and buried his face in it to hide the redness that was now spreading across his cheeks.

 

* * *

 

Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko did _not_ get crushes. It was a fact, the same unshakable truth as Gundam's love for his hamsters, or Sonia's complete disinterest in Kazuichi. He was going to be the most feared yakuza in the world: tough, unshakable, and wed to whatever woman his parents thought would give him the best heirs. There was no room for love in his life, especially not the kind of sickly puppy love that turned lesser men into blushing schoolchildren.

Ms. Yukizome disagreed, as she was now informing him vehemently after at least 15 minutes of chasing him down. He'd bolted as soon as the lunch bell rang, for precisely this reason.

"It couldn't be more obvious!" she told him, "And trust me, it will be much easier on everyone if you just admit it."

"I ain't got nothing to admit!" he said back, leaning back on the wall that he was cornered against. "Even if I did like someone, it sure as hell wouldn't be that gymnast bi-"

"What was that, Kuzuryuu?"

"thatbeautifulandverynicegymnastgirlnowpleasetakeyourknifeawayfrommythroatplease"

She did, her smile going from demonically intimidating to its usual cheeriness. Fuyohiko made a mental note to ask how she did that later. "All I'm saying," Ms. Yukizome continued, casually slipping the weapon back into her apron, "Is that young love is a beautiful thing, and you'll only regret it if you keep denying yourself this opportunity!"

He rolled his eyes. "Tch. What opportunity? It's just a stupid crush."

"Perhaps. But..." she leaned closer and put a hand over her mouth, despite there being no one else in the whole damn hallway. "Between you and me, I'm pretty sure she likes you, too."

"Wha...really?" he hadn't considered that. Wasn't Owari just annoyingly honest and touchy-feely with everyone?

"Really."

"Fuck." his head was spinning. This whole thing was ridiculous, and he should not be this happy. "What should I do?"

"Well, the way to a woman's heart is through her stomach, right?" Ms. Yukizome suggested. "Or, at least, women like Owari."

Fuyuhiko didn't get it. She tried more bluntly. "Take her out to dinner. Somewhere with good meat."

"Oh!" Duh. "Y-yeah, I guess I can try that. If I feel like it." He hoped he wasn't blushing again.

"Great!" She finally stepped away, giving him breathing room and less fear of being decapitated. "Now, speaking of food, you should probably hurry if you want to eat before lunch is over."

 

* * *

 

The final bell rang, and for once, Fuyuhiko hoped class was just a little longer. He'd been going over what to say in his head for an hour, writing down ideas instead of whatever the teacher was going over. But he was out of time, and he still had no idea what to say.

Maybe he should wait. After all, Friday was a better night to go out to dinner anyway, right? She was probably busy tonight. But what if she was busy on Friday? He wouldn't know unless he asked. But how should he ask? What would he say? His head was going in circles. He felt nauseous.

He was broken out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. "Young master," was whispered into his ear. Did something happen? Something that required him to come home immediately, thus giving him a convenient excuse to avoid a conversation he was dreading?

Seeing she had his attention, Peko straightened up, gave him two hard pats on the shoulder, and glanced at Akane, who was swearing at her books and papers for daring to not fit in her bag. "Good luck. I'll tell your father you may be home late."

He nodded almost imperceptibly, then covered his face in his hands once the swordswoman walked away. Hopefully this was just Peko being perceptive, and not his plans being incredibly obvious to everyone.

Regardless, he needed to act. Akane had apparently given up on getting everything in her bookbag, instead balancing two textbooks on her head as she opened the window to leave. (Couldn't she do anything normally? No, of course not. That was part of what he liked about her, wasn't it?)

"Owari, wait!" He shouted, too loudly. The handful of his classmates that were still loitering in the classroom stopped talking and turned to him. Hoping he wasn't blushing again, Fuyuhiko stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked over to her casually (he hoped.)

"Those books are school property, dumbass. You have to pay if you mess 'em up." Fuck, fuck. First thing out of his mouth was an insult. Good going, Casanova.

Thankfully, she didn't take offense. She grinned that awful, adorable, shit-eating grin again and sat on the windowsill, still balancing the books. "Now _you're_ makin' fun of _me_." she laughed. "Do ya really think the Super High School Level Gymnast can't keep some damn books on her head?"

"S-still..." he knew there was no way she'd drop the books, of course, but he needed a chance to talk to her without Sonia and Ibuki still staring at them. "It's better to be careful. I have room in my bag, and your house is on the way to mine. I can carry them for you."

For a moment, she stared at him, completely quiet, and he opened his mouth to say nevermind, of course you don't need help, I'll just be on my way home and never talk to you again, when she started laughing. It wasn't a mean laugh, more like she'd heard a hilarious joke, and Fuyuhiko didn't know how to react. After a minute, she managed to calm down, and choked out an apology between breaths.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just, just so funny seeing you trying to, act all gentlemanly and shit!" She wiped a tear from her eye, clearly trying to hold back more laughter. Fuyuhiko looked away and grumbled something about just trying to be nice, but Akane cut him off, "Sure, what the hell?"

"R-really?" Fuyuhiko couldn't believe it was that easy to convince her to walk home with him, but she was already pushing the textbooks into his hands. She stood on the windowsill and front flipped clear over his head. She looked over her shoulder at her classmate, still dumbfounded, and smirked.

"Yeah, but'cha better keep up!"

 

* * *

 

The pair emerged from the school's entrance five minutes later, the girl whooping and laughing and the boy red-faced and looking like he was about to pass out.

"Nice running, Kuzu!" Akane proclaimed, slapping Fuyuhiko on the back so hard he doubled over. "I can't believe you actually kept up."

"I can't... believe it... either" he replied, gasping for breath. "Think I'm...gonna die..."

"Don't be such a baby. Here." She dug around in her mess of a bookbag and produced a half-full water bottle. He took it greatfully, downing about half before he realized _this was totally an indirect kiss with Akane_ , and started choking, spilling water down his shirt.

Akane seemed not to notice, stretching her arms and yawning. "We can walk the rest of the way if you want, though."

"'preciate it," he said, trying to steady his breathing. This entire day has not been good for his health.

They began walking in companionable silence. Or it would have been, if Fuyuhiko wasn't still freaking out about asking her out to dinner. Akane didn't even seem to notice he had an ulterior motive for walking home with her, simply enjoying his company. She was in walking along the edge of the curb with her arms outstretched and humming one of Ibuki's songs. It was freaking adorable. Fuyuhiko found he was staring, and quickly looked at the sidewalk, blushing. Shit, he really had it bad.

All too soon they arrived at Akane's house. A group of kids, some with the same dark skin and thick hair as their sister and some who looked completely different, were playing in the back yard, and an enormous dog was napping in the overgrown garden. He had passed the home before, whenever he decided to walk to school instead of being driven, but this was the first time he really looked at the way Akane lived, at her family. It was so different from his home. It was...happy. Comforting.

"IIII'M HOOOOME!" Akane shouted, ruining his sense of tranquility. It was only when she jumped the fence and starting running towards her siblings that Fuyuhiko remembered why he was there.

"Owari, wait," He called for the second time that day. She turned, and he pointed at his bag. "I've still got your books, remember?"

"Oh, yeah!" She raced back, reaching across the fence for the books he was holding out. Their hands touched, and Fuyohiko resisted the urge to jerk his away, keeping his grip and looking her in the eye.

"So, um," the voice came out as a squeak, and he cleared his throat and continued, "I was wondering, if, if you weren't busy, maybe we could go out to dinner? Anywhere you want, my treat. Tonight. Or, or any other night, that you want to..." He trailed off, feeling his face burning but determinedly keeping eye contact.

To his surprise, Akane's face seemed to be reddening, too, though it was much harder to tell. "You mean," she said, eyes wide, "like a date?"

He only nodded, afraid his voice would crack again if he tried to speak. He finally let go of the book, stuffing his hands in his pockets to keep them from shaking.

Her dumbfounded look turned to joy, and she was definitely blushing now. "I...YES! FUCK YES! TONIGHT! YES!" Her yelling woke the dog, which promptly began barking at Fuyohiko.

"I-is 7:00 okay?" He asked, glancing warily at the dog.

"Perfect! Yes! See you then!" she held the books to her chest and ran into the house, shouting "GUYS! I GOT A BOYFRIEND!"

 _Boyfriend?_  He wanted to call after her, tell her it was a bit early to say something like that, but that dog was still growling at him, and he decided it didn't matter.

As he walked the rest of the way to the Kuzuryuu estate, he kept running the day over in his head. _Owari and I are going on a date. I'm Owari's boyfriend. Owari's my girlfriend. Owari is my fucking girlfriend._

He resisted the urge to skip through the front door as she had, shouting his happiness for all to hear. 


End file.
